


hiraeth

by MotherKarizma



Series: verse, no meter [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Prose Poem, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherKarizma/pseuds/MotherKarizma
Summary: It's sweet, this torture. This need. This longing. It's this vast, dark void, this great emptiness, this hunger, thisstarvation,this please don't touch me oh please hold me please.Tony is accustomed to this.-----hiraethnouna homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: verse, no meter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740316
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> i know nobody really reads drabbles or prose poems, but i really want to write a series of prose poems/drabbles exploring tony's psyche, so that's exactly what you're getting. as always, you can find me on tumblr under the same username.
> 
> enjoy!

It's sweet, this torture. This need. This longing. It's this vast, dark void, this great emptiness, this hunger, this _starvation,_ this please don't touch me oh please hold me please.

Tony is accustomed to this.

Sometimes he thinks it might be a childish craving for the way his mother would cradle his face almost mechanically in a soft, slender hand. Sometimes he thinks he wants to see the clench of his father's fist one last time, to feel that fury and fear and tension again; it would give him a reason, at least, an excuse for his bitter, chipped heart, and the crashing tide of melancholy for which said heart plays the moon.

Sometimes he thinks maybe what he wants _(needs)_ is something he's never received, though his soul knows he should have long ago and screams for it. Something he can't name because he's never known it. Something he wouldn't recognize - he's never seen it face to face. Something fond enough to frighten him. He thinks it would frighten him. It's too bold, and he's meek in its shadow. It would frighten him. He's not an easily frightened man. It would frighten him.

Pepper cradles his face in the first of many afterglows, their torsos pressed together, his jaw between both her palms. She presses a kiss to his forehead.

It frightens him.


End file.
